Il était une fois
by Teyola
Summary: " Tu peux me raconter une histoire papa ? " Midoriya Izuku raconta alors une histoire. Et toute histoire est tirée d'une histoire vrai, non ?


~ Il était une fois ~

Ils marchaient.

Un père et son enfant. Les deux marchaient sur un chemin que l'homme connaissait très bien. Trop bien, même. Après tout, il prenait se chemin depuis maintenant presque cinq ans. C'était la première fois que son enfant venait avec lui. Le père avait l'habitude de venir seul avec son épouse ou encore quelques amis. Cette fois, son fils avait voulu venir. D'ordinaire, il aurait refusé – ne sachant même pas pourquoi – mais il a accepter.

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on arrive ? » lui avait demandé son fils. Son regard se tourna vers l'enfant pour lui répondre.

« Bientôt mon chéri. On arrive bientôt. » répondit le père avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

Le fils s'appelait Toshironi. Son père avait voulu l'appeler ainsi pour rendre hommage à un grand homme qui avait de lui l'homme et le père de famille qu'il est aujourd'hui. Le petit était âgé de quatre ans. Il avait les joues roses comme sa mère ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux. Cependant, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père dû à ses cheveux frisés.

Le père ? Le Japon tout entier – le monde tout entier – le connaît sous le nom de « Deku ». Oui. Midoriya Izuku, âgé de trente-cinq ans, était maintenant père de famille, ainsi que le héros numéro un, comme l'a été son rêve.

Après ce qu'il semblait être des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le petit Toshironi lui lança un regard confus.

« Papa, c'est qui ses gens ? Se sont des amis à toi et maman ? »

« Oui Toshi, se sont des amis à papa et maman. »

Midoriya regardait dans le vide. La douleur du souvenir, encore fraîche dans son esprit malgré les souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux et revit ses images, engravées à jamais dans son esprit. Quelques minutes passèrent et il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Le soir, Ochako Midoriya avait été appelé pour une mission de sauvetage, laissant Izuku s'occuper de leur fils. Il était temps de se coucher pour le petit Toshironi.

« Tu peux me raconter une histoire papa ? » lui demanda le petit. Et il accepta.

« Alors, il était une fois... »

…

« Midoriya, tu peux me dire ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Au départ, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait son ami. Mais alors qu'il lui donnait plus de précision sur son « cas », il comprit.

« Tu es amoureux Todoroki. » en lui disant ça, Todoroki Shouto semblait surpris. Une légère couleur rouge commençait à arriver le bout de ses oreilles. Il semblait nerveux.

« Alors… cela veut dire que je suis amoureux de Yaoyorozu ? » cette fois c'était au tours de Midoriya d'être surpris même si c'était tout à fait prévisible. « Mais du coup je fais quoi ? »

Todoroki semblait si perdu avec ses sentiments qu'il en était mignon.

Le jour d'après, Todoroki était… bizarre. Toute la classe l'avait remarqué. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Yaoyorozu Momo sans détourner les yeux. Iida Tenya, le meilleur ami d'Izuku, l'interrogea sur le comportement de leur ami. Izuku répondit simplement que le concerné avait simplement réalisé ses sentiments pour leur suppléante.

Iida semblait surpris mais sans plus. Peut-être était-il déçu ? Ou autre.. ?

Après les cours, Todoroki avait demandé à Yaoyorozu de lui parler un moment. Izuku avait revu son ami hétérochrome le soir avec le sourire aux lèvres et une légère couleur rouge sur ses lèvres et ses joues.

Midoriya lui souri.

…

 _« Du coup Todoroki, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »_

 _« Eh bien… Je... » il hésita. Et elle pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux. Mais elle remarqua que Todoroki était tout rouge._

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _« O-oui ! Oui… » commença-t-il. « En fait… Je t'aime. »_

 _Cette fois c'était à son tours de rougir._

 _« Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je me sentais bizarre autour de toi. À chaque fois qu'Iida te parlait j'avais mal… J'étais en colère de le voir aussi proche de toi. Et quand j'étais avec toi, mon cœur battait vite. Très vite. Comme maintenant. Aussi, j'arrêtais pas de regarder tes lèvres, elles me donnaient envie de t'embrasser et- »_

 _Elle l'embrassa._

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime Todoroki. »_

 _Il souri. Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de la taille de Momo. Elle, glissait ses mains autour de son coup. Et ils s'embrassèrent._

 _Quand il regagna son dortoir, Todoroki tomba sur Izuku. Il lui souriait. Et il pointait aussi sa joue. Shouto prit son téléphone, activa le mode selfie de l'appareil photo et vit qu'il avait du rouge à lèvres sur la joue._

 _« Oh. »_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de retourner dans sa chambre._

…

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme de héros.

Midoriya était déjà connu et avait fait ses preuves depuis un moment. Deku était un héros très aimé. Il faisait souvent équipe avec Shouto, le héros de feu et de glace, lors des interpellation de super-vilains.

C'est lors de éboulement d'un immeuble - suite un à tremblement de terre provoquer par un super-vilain - que cela est arrivé. Creati et Uravity étaient déjà sur les lieux au moment où l'immeuble s'est effondré. Plusieurs autres héros étaient sur les lieux pour aider. Les journalistes, après que les victimes aient été sauvé, ont pas lâché les héros qui étaient sûr place, surtout Deku. Alors qu'il répondait à des questions, un élément attira son attention ainsi que celle des journalistes. Midoriya était plus que surpris.

Todoroki Shouto, alias le héros de feu et de glace Shouto, était agenouillé au sol devant Yaoyorozu Momo, alias Creati, avec une petite boîte de velours rouge. Dans cette boîte se trouvait une bague. Yaoyorozu était en pleure. Izuku n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Les journalistes non plus d'ailleurs. Mais cela a été plus clair quand Momo se jeta dans les bras de Shouto pour l'embrasser avec la plus grande des passion.

La semaine d'après Todoroki lui demanda d'être son témoin.

…

Le mariage était magique.

La robe de Momo était magnifique. Quand Izuku lui avait dit cela, Todoroki avait – d'après Momo – fait une petite crise de jalousie. Il était très protecteur envers sa fiancé. Cela fit rire Deku.

A la grande surprise de tous, Bakugo Katsuki alias Ground Zero, était présent à la fête. Il était accompagné de sa petite-amie Utsushimi Camie. Personne savait comment ni pourquoi, mais elle était une grande amie de Shouto.

Les mariés avaient passé leur lune de miel en France.

…

Midoriya s'était lui aussi marié. Avec Ochako Uraraka - et cela n'a surpris personne.

Ce n'est que l'année qui à suivie que cela est arrivé. La Ligue des Super-vilains avait d'énormes ravages et les héros étaient mobilisés en masse. Deku, Ground Zero, Shouto, Tsukuyomi, Creati, Charge Éclair et d'autres étaient présent. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le drame que à suivie. Un gigantesque nuage de poison était apparu à cause d'un Alter et il y avait beaucoup de blessés. Mais cela n'a pas arrêté Creati qui voulait aider des victimes qui étaient en plein dans ce nuage toxique. Elle avait accouru vers eux, accompagné de son mari qui voulait lui venir en aide. Sous les hurlements de leurs amis leurs disant de rebrousser le chemin et qu'un héros avec l'Alter adapté allait bientôt être là. Mais ils continuèrent. Après un moment, deux victimes sortirent de la zone de poison, suffoquant. Les héros dont Deku accoururent vers eux.

Mais aucune trace de Shouto et Creati.

Les minutes passèrent.

Une minute.

Une victime sortie.

Deux minutes.

Encore une autre victime.

Trois minutes.

Plus personne.

Et une explosion suivie.

HearphoneJake, de son vrai nom Kyoka Jiro, couru vers l'endroit où était sa meilleure amie avec Midoriya. Le nuage s'était dissipé avec l'explosion et il était possible d'y entré sans trop de danger. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des ruines des bâtiments qui se trouvaient la sa zone. Aucune trace de Shouto et Creati.

Les recherches ont pris une heure. Et elles se sont finis par la découverte des corps de Todoroki Shouto et Todoroki Momo.

Mort.

Ils étaient sous des débris. Main dans la main.

Le diagnostique dira que le héros Shouto a été pris sous les débris suite à l'explosion. Le bloquant. Quand a elle, l'héroïne Creati avait subi un violant choc à la tête, provoquant un potentiel évanouissement. Les deux moururent d'asphyxies, respirant le reste des vapeurs toxiques.

Les amis et la famille apprendront plus tard, suite à un diagnostique plus poussé, que Todoroki Momo était enceinte.

…

« Papa… Tu pleures... »

Midoriya ne c'était même pas rendu compte de cela. Même après tant d'année, malgré son sourire, il était encore très affecté par cela.

« Pardon Toshi- »

Il lui fit un câlin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » commença Toshironi. Izuku se sentit sourire.

« Parce que la cavalerie est là. »

…

 _Sa tête lui faisait mal._

 _Todoroki et Momo étaient en train d'aider les victimes dans la zone de gaze en leur donnant des masques à gaz que Momo avait crée et lorsque la dernière victime fut sortit de la zone, une explosion fit son apparition. Le poison, qui était inflammable, à atteint une bonbonne de gaz qui se trouvait dans une maison._

 _Une maison qui se trouvait à proximité de Shouto et Creati._

 _Quand il se réveilla, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Quand il les regarda, il vit qu'elles étaient bloquées sous les débris. Il était coincé. Soudain, il pensa à sa femme. Il la chercha avec ses yeux quand il la vit à quelques pas de lui. Elle avait du sang qui coulait à côté de son crâne._

 _« Momo ! »_

 _Il l'appelait._

 _Mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait évanouie. Son masque à gaz était brisé, il ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Todoroki continua d'appeler sa femme. Toujours sans réponse. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il avait mal à ses poumons. Son masque était lui aussi brisé._

 _La fin est proche._

 _Sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas survires, Shouto – avec beaucoup de mal – prit la main dans Momo dans la seine. Il l'embrassa avec la plus grande des tendresses. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes._

 _« Je t'aime Momo… »_

 _Et son souffle disparu._

 _La seule chose qu'ils regretteront dans leur vie sera qu'ils ne verront jamais le visage de leur petit garçon._

~ The End ~


End file.
